Silver Eyes
by A.Damaged.Rose
Summary: What they had done to me. The words were haunting." Bella is left to a destroyed fate when the Cullens leave and don't return. Immortal at 18, she is reunited with the family. Can she forgive and forget what was never hers to decide?
1. Prologue: Here and Now

Prologue: The Here and Now

**B Pov**

Forks was just as dreary as I remembered it to be.

The rain clouds swarmed overhead, the sun just barely peaking out from behind them, causing a small ray of light. Stepping out of the cab, I wrapped my arm firmly around my torso, trying desperately to hold myself together.

My heart, however, didn't need protecting any longer. Before my breathing could become erratic, I cut off my oxygen supply. I grasped my luggage and, after stopping to sweep my brown hair behind my shoulder, walked silently up the steps to Charlie's old house, pausing at the door.

I allowed myself to daydream for a moment, thinking back to the peacefulness of sleep, or the days laughing with Jake.

"Enough!" I scolded myself sharply, "The past is the past. You live in the here and now. You need to accept it."

I had to embrace the truth. Because, in the end, this was it:

I, Isabella Marie Swan, was a vampire

No one was here from my past human life

I was unloved and unlovable

No one said the truth was pretty.


	2. Hebrew Teletubbies

Author's Note: Hi, Rose here! Anyway, the first chapter is finally here, and I can promise that the updates will not be as erratic as in the past. In fact, the next chapter will be posted tomorrow, others following shortly. I did my best to double-space, but I don't think it will work. Anyway, read and enjoy.

_Summary: Edward never returned. Now the entire Cullen Family has moved back to Forks. Surprisingly, Bella is there too, as a vampire. When Bella is thrust back into the Cullen World, what happens when they discover that she has been keeping some secrets?_

**Chapter One: Hebrew Teletubbies**

**A Pov**

My eyes blanked for a moment, and then I could feel myself dissolving into the future.

*  
A curtain of brown, wavy hair cascaded to her waist, twisted into an elegant braid. She turned, her golden yes tinged with silver, to stare at me. A single tear of venom was visible in her vampire-like eyes. Her mouth was opened in an 'o' of surprise.

*

Uh oh. Edward wasn't going to be pleased. I promised I wouldn't meddle in her future. But I couldn't help it. Her future was intertwined with ours' in an unbreakable bond. I gnawed at my lip, just like she used to, feeling quite foolish. "Edward!" I called to him in my mind.E Pov

**E Pov**

I stared up at my dilapidated ceiling. The tiny motel room provided no comfort. The pain overwhelmed me. I knew I appeared frightening now, more frightening than ever before. My eyes were flat black, emotionless and cold. The bruises underneath them were a horrid shade of purple. Yet, still, hunting wouldn't solve anything. What was the point? My thoughts drifted to Victoria, and a hiss rose to my burning throat. Revenge was the point. The point of my existence. I had nothing anymore. And then, clear as crystal, Alice's 'voice' rang out in my head. "Edward!" it shrilled, "Edward, you have to come home. It's urgent!"

**B Pov**

I knew it was a bad idea. The Cullen-I winced-house was vacant, just as I'd suspected it to be. Yet, I had to come. Curiosity had driven me to my truck, down the winding rode, and towards the secluded area that held their home. Sighing, I grasped my chest. With a sudden gasp, I tried to force my body not to shatter. When the moment passed, I reached up to my plain hair and untied the silk ribbon holding it back. The brown, chestnut colored strands collapsed down to my waist, curling at the edges. And then I heard the clear rustling of leaves behind me. My head snapped up, my black eyes smoldering in surprise. I did a quick scan of the area and froze. The scent was familiar. A vampire was close.

**J Pov**

Alice was excited. I should know, the force of her powerful emotion hit me hard. She was practically bouncing in her seat. Surprisingly, this time, she wasn't the only one. Esme was rushing through the house, cleaning it- 'preparing it for Bella'. Even Rosalie was happier. Edward was going to return, and it made all of us elated. Alice had told Edward that we needed him right away, something not especially true. However, he wouldn't come home otherwise, and we needed him here. Apparently, Alice didn't want to, 'ruin the surprise', so she didn't tell him about Bella. Focusing on the emotions that choked the air, I sent out a wave of calm, knowing that Alice was so excited, it probably wouldn't help.

**C Pov**

I was dong something very cruel. Something quite unlike me. In truth, it wasn't entirely me. Esme had pushed me to do it, and her word meant everything. I loved my son, Edward. He was brilliant and full of potential. It pained me to hear of his suffering. To see his suffering. I had to help in what ever way I could. After talking to a very jubilant Alice, the decision became quite clear. With a sigh, I hastily finished the process of signing my children up for Forks High School.

**E Pov**

My family was planning something. As soon as I arrived at home, I demanded to know what the urgency was. Alice was quite secretive, telling me only that something important was going to happen soon. I immediately went to leave, but Emmett and Jasper held me back. To make it all worse, Alice was translating the Tellitubie theme song into Spanish, Greek, and then Hebrew. They all were thinking something: Carlisle was repeatedly focusing on the colors of the flowers in the garden, Rosalie was sneering mentally at some jerk that had commented rather rudely on her beauty, and Jasper was….he was singing Battle Hymn of the Republic in his head. It only got worse as Esme started with Mandarin.

**B Pov**

My jeans were clean and my hair shined under the light. I braided it in a hurry, a few strands escaping in my haste. All together, quite plain for a vampire. Sighing, I checked my schedule:

_First Period: 8:45-9:55__Science, Biology__Mr. Bernard Cathly__Room 208, building 3-C_

……_._

I didn't bother to read the rest of it. Instead, I tucked the envelope under my arm and walked to class. I didn't trip once.

**E Pov**

Everything in my life was complex. Like the Sudoku puzzles no one even _tries _to solve, because they know they will not succeed. Carlisle had announced that we would all attend Forks High School. Even being in Forks hurt me badly. I worried that I might see Bella in town, though she would have already graduated from college by now, I refused to break my promises. I thought that I could keep it, but Esme had insisted on my returning to school. Alice was trying hard to contain her squeals of excitement, and I sighed brokenly. Carlisle had said to try. I walked into Spanish, knowing all the while that I was in for a long day.

**J Pov**

Lovely, I thought. Social studies with Emmett and Rosalie. I took my seat next to a petite blonde. The teacher began to go over the curriculum, and I sank in my seat. I sent weaves of sadness to the teacher as he mentioned the Southern defeat. I scowled furiously as Emmett opened his cell phone and snapped a picture. "Child," I hissed under my breath. He grinned, snapping the phone shut.


	3. Brute Force

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am simply astounded by the number of reviews I have received since yesterday. I really appreciate every single one. Quite a few told me to stop writing in so many different P.O.V.'s. Yes, that was quite hectic before. It was a one time thing, for the first chapter only. Now, the P.O.V.'s per chapter will be lower. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Brute Force

**A. P.O.V.**

I was squirming in my chair. The bell was going to ring any moment, and then it would be lunchtime. Then we would see Bella. The guy sitting next to me was shooting me looks, like I was crazy, but I ignored him easily. Brrrrrrrrriiiiiiing! Finally, the bell dismissed me to the future. I took my time on the way to the cafeteria. When I reached the doors, I heard a sharp intake of breath. Turning to face the gasp, I discovered Bella, staring at me with tear-filled eyes. Just like in my vision, her mouth was agape, her hair longer, and her eyes wide. Containing my excitement was simply impossible at this point, and I let out a cry of happiness before attacking her in a hug.

"Bella! Oh, Bella, we've all missed you so much! And Edward hasn't been the same, and Jasper and I had to move out….But we're back now, and you're back and- Oh, Bella!"

"Alice?" she hugged me back tightly, "What are you doing here?"

I stepped back, wiping imaginary happy tears from my eyes, "I had a _feeling _you'd be here. Your hair is absolutely stunning. You are gorgeous! Come with me." I grabbed her arm and dragged her through the lunch room. The putrid smell of human food invaded my senses, but I ignored it, simply bringing her to our table. The rest of my family had yet to arrive, and it was time for some best friend bonding.

"Bella," I spoke ominously, "I don't mean to bring this up, but we never meant to hurt you. Edward told us to leave you alone; he sacrificed this to keep you safe. I swear it! If only he'd known….." I trailed off as she gazed at me in shock.

"Alice," Bella said darkly, "He told me he didn't love me anymore. That he didn't want me…and-"

"Hush," I put a finger up to her lips, "He loves you. You obviously still love him. Happily ever after….blah, blah, blah."

The hint of a smile played at the corner of her lips, "Okay. Is he here?"

"Yes. Of course!" I reassured her, "You can talk to him soon, I got out of class fast today, they're still walking down."

She unconsciously twirled a strand of brown hair around her finger, biting her lip. "Bella?" she looked up. "Don't worry about anything. I missed you so much! We _all _missed you."

**E. P.O.V.**

Lunch was a loud affair. The students were shouting and causing quite a scene. I winced when a familiar squeal pierced the air. _Edward! _Alice shouted to me in my head, _Edward, come here. NOW! _I sighed; there was no deflecting Alice's requests. Suddenly, a scent wafted towards me. Freesias. Impossible, yet true. Sitting next to Alice was my beautiful Bella. She looked up at me, and I froze. Her irises were that unmistakable topaz of a vegetarian vampire. Vampire. The pain flashed through me, hitting me hard. I had not been able to save her. It had been for nothing. Nothing. _Quit wallowing,_ Alice ordered. I made my way over to the table, coming forth to meet my fate.

"Edward," Bella smiled weakly.

"Oh, Bella," I murmured. I pulled her against my chest and hugged her. She made no move to get away from me, and I was thankful. I pulled her back to study her expression, unable, still, to gain access to the intricate structure that was her mind. "Bella," I whispered, "I need to talk to you. Will you come with me?"

Before Bella could nod, or make any noise at all, Alice interrupted, "No. Absolutely not! Emmett and Jazz still aren't here. Hell, even Rose will be glad to see her. You can talk later."

As if on cue, Rosalie and Emmett walked over to the table, with Jasper following close behind. Alice leapt into Jasper's arms as the rest of my family stared at Bella in surprise. Emmett's face broke out into a grin and he ran over to Bella, lifting her off the ground in a bear hug. "Bells!"

She smiled widely, "Air is preferred, Em." He chuckled, ruffling her hair.

Jasper looked at her, smiling gently, "Bella, it's good to have you back."

Bella stood up and hugged him, "Yeah."

We all turned to Rosalie, who beamed at Bella before embracing her, "Oh, Bella. This family needs you so much. I-I missed you, Bella."

Bella hugged her back, "I missed you too, Rose."

I nudged her side, wrapping my arm around her waist, "Bella? Come with me, please."

She nodded, the smile fading from her face. I led her outside, where she walked with me to my car.

**B. P.O.V.**

Edward was here. I was ecstatic to see Alice again. She was my best friend, and I had missed her dearly. Emmett had become a real brother figure, and I had missed him as well. And I was thrilled that Rosalie might finally be willing to be friends with me. I could hug Jasper now, without him struggling, and I could brave one of Emmett's hugs. But I wasn't strong enough to have Edward reject me. I couldn't lose him. Ever again.

"Bella. That day, in the forest."

Pinching my eyes shut, I nodded, the memories resurfacing once more.

When I heard silence, I opened my eyes to see Edward with _his _eyes shut, the bridge of his nose pinched between his fingers. "When I told you I didn't love you. That I didn't want you- Bella, believe me!-I didn't mean a word of it. And you stared at me, taking it all for the truth. I never guessed that you would believe me. But I wanted to keep you safe, Bella. You were the most important thing in my life. You _are _the most important thing in my life. And I couldn't ever stop thinking about you. Not once. I know it is too much to ask from you, but please, will you ever forgive me?"

My mouth opened involuntarily, and I shivered. "Oh, Edward. Yes. I can forgive you."

He grinned crookedly, "And I can wait. I can wait as long as you-"

I cut him off with my mouth. He was talking too much.

**A. P.O.V.**

Tick tock. Each minute passed painfully slow, until I simply couldn't bear it. I burst outside, and squealed at the sight of them. Edward was holding Bella tightly, like he never wanted to let her go. And she was holding on to him for dear life, no doubt thinking the same thing. "Ahem! Bella, c'mon it's time to go back inside. The bell will ring soon."

Edward growled at me, before smirking, "Actually, Alice, I was thinking that we might ditch today. Bella has to come and see Carlisle and Esme. And we have yet to hear her story." He flinched at this, but I noticed that he wasn't the only one. Bella stood, rigid; her eyes widened just a bit.

"Bella? Is that okay?" I studied her as her face returned to normal.

"Okay…" she muttered, before adding, "As if I have a choice."

I laughed, "Nope!"

Rosalie, Emmett, and Jazz all came out. "We're ditching," I announced, flashing a smile.

Emmett whistled, "Sweet. Let's go. But-first, Bella, where's your ride? Please tell me your truck died along with your mortality!" Edward winced, but Bella laughed.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, the truck lost his life a while ago." She gestured to a sleek, black Mazda, "That's my new car."

Emmett smirked, "Your taste is improving. _Slightly._"

I hmphed impatiently, "Let's go!"

And with one wistful look at the school, Bella went into the front seat of Edward's car, while the rest of us piled into Emmett's jeep."

**B. P.O.V.**

I couldn't tell them my story. There were some things that no one could know about me. The Cullens could never discover that since their absence, my life has turned into a nightmare. One that follows me. Where ever I go.

**A/N: Yep. There you have it. Posting it right now. Review, review, review!**

**ViolaBuddies4Eternity's,**

**Rose**


	4. Author's Note 1: Stories Ahead

**A/N: Hey, everyone. Thank you so much for all of the support. I am sorry about the fake update, but the real Chapter 3 will be up later tonight. PLEASE READ THESE. The summaries for the stories below are stories that I hope to write after completing Steven: The Light of My Life, and Silver Eyes. Comment on which you'd like first, or which sounds better. Thanks!**

**Rose**

Upcoming Stories:

*BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS*

Renesmee walked among humans, never quite fitting in. When she unknowingly captures the attention of Aro, due to her strange origin, she discovers herself in Volterra. Struggling with the concept of who she is, and what she wants to do with her life, she learns how to enhance her talent. Edward and Bella search, Jacob and Leah, newly imprinted couple, helping. Assigned to Renesmee's case as her own personal guard, is a cold and aloof member of the Volturi. Slowly, he is warmed by her kind spirit, and she reaches out to him in ways he's never experienced. But who is _he_, really? Will Renesmee come across his past- a secret so dark that she couldn't even imagine its truth? When lies are revealed, and betrayal lies in the eyes of the beholder, what is true love, and what is an elaborate scheme to win power?

_The author of Steven: The Light of My Life, and co-author of Silver Eyes, presents to you:_

**_Amongst Blood Red Shadows_**

*NEW MOON SPOILERS*

"The same as it had been for centuries; its intriguing beauty pulled me towards it, as if a mystery lay between each paved brick. Of course, this probably was true."- Steven Caligary, Steven: The Light of My Life.

Aro, Cauis, and Marcus; brothers, leaders, enemies. What truly is the intricate web that is their relationship? In a world where monarchy never dies, and power is unlimited, how many are crushed in a battle of betrayal and deceit? Twisted strands of lies and secrecy draw ones together to tear them apart. When nothing is untouchable in the art of sacrifice, who will lose everything in the pursuit to rise to royalty?

_The author of Steven: The Light of My Life, and the still in-progress Amongst Blood Red Shadows, presents:_

**Volterra of Secrecy**


	5. Eternal Memories

**A/N: I promised a chapter later, didn't I? Anyway, read my author's note (previous chapter) and answer the poll on profile. Enjoy. Read and review!**

Chapter 3: Eternal Memories

**B. P.O.V.**

The car didn't look different. To the human eye, the silver Volvo was exactly the same as it was so many years ago. To the **human **eye.

Inside, the countless CD's that had filled the glove compartment were nowhere to be seen. The leather interior appeared faded and worn, and the scent was different. Empty. I swallowed, noticing for the first time the affect Edward's absence might have had on him, too.

"Edward?" I glanced at him as he stepped into the car, shutting the door swiftly.

"Yes," Edward stared at me expectantly, and I looked away.

"What if……..what if they're not happy to see me? I mean-"

He cut me off angrily, "Bella, that is completely and utterly absurd. Carlisle and Esme will be thrilled to see you. You have no idea how furious Esme was with me when I left. Carlisle acted like he wasn't angry, but I could tell he was disappointed. Rosalie is exactly right. Our family **needs **you. I need you."

This didn't convince me, "I'm sorry."

The car screeched to a halt on the side of the road and his eyes darkened. "Don't say that. **I'm**sorry.**I'm **the one that should be sorry. I left you, only to see that my leaving did you nothing at all. It was all pointless. I tried to keep you safe, and I failed. You have nothing to be sorry for, so don't ever say that."

I nodded, but disagreed with what he said, "But I wanted this. Remember? I wanted to be with you forever. You didn't fail. I forgive you. I truly forgive you."

The car started again, but Edward looked troubled. He took his eyes from the road and glanced at me, "How though? How can you ever forgive me for what I've done?"

**At the Cullen House**

Edward helped me out of the car, opening the door, even though I told him I could do it myself, that immortality had not affected my ability to open car doors.

We reached the front door, and I hesitantly prepared to knock. However, much to my surprise, Alice reached the door first, squealing in delight.

"BELLA!" her shriek pierced the air, and Edward winced.

"Hi, Alice," I said softly, as she pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Esme, come here- bring Carlisle!" Alice directed her comment to the living room, and then focused on me. "Your fashion sense hasn't changed. But your hair……It's so long! And-"

Edward chuckled, almost darkly, "Alice, it's been ten minutes. Let her come into the house, at the very least."

She smiled widely, dragging me into the house.

Esme embraced me as soon as I stepped foot into the front hall. "Bella," she breathed, "We've missed you so much."

I hugged her back tightly, "I've missed you guys too."

Behind her, Carlisle stood, smiling. He hugged me as well, "We truly do miss having you part of the family, Bella."

I grinned as Emmett ran over to me, trying to crush me yet again in a bear hug. Rosalie acknowledged me with a nod and a small, tentative smile, and I knew she was trying to give me space. She probably didn't want to overwhelm me.

Carlisle took things into his own hands, "Well, there is certainly much to be said. Why don't we all move this to the living room, shall we?"

Rosalie glanced at Edward and he nodded grimly. "Carlisle?" she spoke gently, "I would like to talk to Bella first."

We all froze, and Carlisle looked at her, considering, "Okay. Why don't you go upstairs, while we wait down here?"

She nodded, and looked to me, before turning to the stairs. I followed her up, wondering what she could possibly have to say.

**In Rosalie's Room**

Rosalie motioned for me to sit down on her mattress, and I did so. She continued to stand, however, and the silence made me uncomfortable.

"Bella," she fidgeted, twirling golden strands between her fingers, "I know I haven't given you much a reason to be very happy to see me."

I didn't move. Just froze, a deer in the headlights.

"And that's my fault. I judged you for being a human, saw you only for the threats you posed to my family."

This time, I spoke, "That's not your fault, Rosalie. You had every right to judge. If someone found out I knew the secret, it wouldn't have been good for you or your family." I said this with conviction; no longer did I dislike Rosalie.

"But I judged you for other reasons, as well."

I met her gaze, gold locking with gold.

She looked me dead-one, not fidgeting any longer, "I am very vain, Bella. I know that I am beautiful, and I know that everyone else does too.

"When I was younger, my parents told me to cherish my beauty. To accept it as a gift. I did not realize that it brought more to them than it did me. At seventeen, I met a prince. With help from my mother, he noticed me as more than a friend. Royce and I were engaged shortly after my eighteenth birthday, and I couldn't have been happier."

My breathing was coming in ragged gasps, and I was tortured by the way this story might lead.

"My friend married much younger than I did. To someone of lower class, someone my parents would have never considered for me. But she was ecstatic, and shortly after she became pregnant. Vera had a little boy, and I saw him every second I could. He had little chocolate curls, and a dimple in his left cheek. His name was Henry."

She smiled at the memory, but her eyes remained broken. "One night, I was walking home from a visit with Vera and Henry. It was cold, windy, and I wore a jacket Royce had bought for me.

"I heard voices on the street, and was relieved to notice it was only Royce and his friends. But they crowed at me, drunk, and I was petrified."

I shut my eyes, "Rosalie-"

She cut me off, "He grabbed at my jacket, popping the brass buttons, and they ripped my hat from my hair. I cried out, and they enjoyed the sound of my weakness and pain. I will not go into details on what followed.

"I remember it all very clearly now. The pain, every second my heart beat faded away. I was left in the street, bloody and dying, my only comfort was the fact that death would claim me soon."

But death would not claim her soon. I sat in silence, no longer trying to interrupt.

"Carlisle found me and bit me, and I screamed as the pain did not fade, but burned stronger and stronger," she continued on.

"I'm sorry. I am truly sorry for what happened to you," I whispered gravely, and she looked back.

"I didn't let go. Not once. I obsessed over the details of what happened that night, and it made me vengeful. I made them pay, for what they had done to me. I snapped Royce's neck last, savoring revenge."

_What they had done to me. _The words haunted me.

"I was jealous of you, because you had everything I wanted. A human life, the ability to grow old and have children. And you would give that all up, should you become entangled with us. I was jealous of you because since my youth, men have been affected by my beauty, and Edward never was," she smiled grimly, and I gaped.

"But you love Emmett," I reasoned, and she laughed.

"I didn't want Edward's affections; I love him like a brother. I was simply offended that he was indifferent to me in that way. I do have Emmett, and I am happier than I have ever been. He is my reason to exist." She grinned broadly, thinking of him.

I let it all sink it, and smiled sadly, "I'm sorry. And I forgive you. Honestly, there's nothing to forgive."

Rosalie stared at me, "Thank you, Bella. My family needs you. You make him happier than he's ever been. I'm sorry that you didn't have a choice. That because he left you, you are like the rest of us now."

"I wanted it, you know," I whispered it to the window, "To be with Edward forever. Eternal memories, eternal love."

Sadness floated to her eyes, "What do you want now?"

I glanced back, considering.

The eternal memories, like I wanted, would never fade.

"To take it all back."

**A/N: I don't think it's a cliff-hanger, but I know the vast majority of you will be disappointed that I didn't write what happened to Bella. It is a sad ending, though, and tears are coming up to my eyes.**

**Read and Review, and don't forget to answer my poll after reading the author's note in the previous chapter!**

**Rose**


	6. Through the Eyes of A Killer

**A/N: This chapter was complete earlier than usual, because I couldn't get the idea out of my head. Enjoy, read and review! I have been informed that my poll is not working, so for the time being, I have removed it. Does anyone know why my poll is insisting against accepting votes?  
**

Chapter 4: Through the Eyes of A Killer

"_What do you want now?"_

"_To take it all back."_

**B. P.O.V.**

Rosalie looked at me, her eyes filled with something I couldn't identify.

I sighed, "We better get back."

She stopped me at the door, though, and pulled me into a hug. "I don't know what happened since we left, but I know it must have been terrible. If I could take it all away, I would."

I smiled at her, and we walked down the stairs.

Esme stepped into the living room, and I followed her, meeting the rest of the family sitting on the couch.

Carlisle studied me, as I sat crossing and un-crossing my ankles, twirling strands of my hair. And then I heard a gasp.

"Bella, are you aware that your eyes…."

I shut them tightly, and nodded, uncomfortable by the stares the others were giving me. "Yes. Yes, I am."

Rocking back and forth against Edward's chest, I opened my eyes and began.

"I guess I should start from the beginning."

Carlisle nodded, and I took an unnecessary breath.

And that was when pain exploded from within me, and darkness streaked across my vision.

I tumbled head-first into the black, and I screamed and screamed and screamed.

*****

I could feel the boy's pulse beneath my fingertips.

Could taste the warm blood that ran through his veins.

I rested my jaw against his pulse-point, and stroked his trembling cheek.

My teeth grazed the surface of his pale skin.

His heart raced against me, but he made no moves to struggle.

I broke the skin, breaking the dam to release the blood I so much desired.

Warm.

Sustenance.

Pleasure.

*****

It was not dark here, but fire-licked. Flames bit at my own veins, and agony cackled against my heart.

I could not see.

Could not feel.

I did not know who I was.

**A. P.O.V.**

Bella took a breath, her eyes moving to the door rapidly.

And then she screamed, and Jasper writhed beside me. My entire family jumped to their feet, and gathered around my precious sister as she convulsed, shaking in pain.

And the screaming grew louder and louder.

Carlisle watched her with a frightened expression, and she opened her eyes.

We all gasped.

Her irises, once a deep gold, were drenched in silver.

The single metallic ring framing topaz eclipsed the gold, and her stare was unfocused and tainted.

The screaming started again, and it broke my heart.

**B. P.O.V.**

The pain was gone.

I could see again, and I opened my eyes. They all gasped loudly.

Edward stood beside me, his arm outstretched, stroking my hair.

Carlisle, however, was the one who spoke. "Bella," he said kindly, "Are you all right?"

I nodded at him, and decided I should probably say something. "Fine. Listen," I reasoned, "I have to explain this, I know."

Esme nodded, but Alice just stared, her amber eyes, wide.

I took my place on the couch once more, and sighed. "When I woke up," I breathed, "I knew, of course, what I was. I knew the pain should stop. But it didn't."

Carlisle studied me, focusing on my eyes. "They change color," he murmured, "silver, a minute ago, and now…."

Alice wordlessly ran to get a mirror, holding it up before me to show me what I already knew.

Like a murderer, my eyes burned in blood-red.

The silver ring was a sinister black.

"The pain," I whispered, continuing, talking more to the mirror than anyone else, "was worse than imaginable. And when-when I was free of it, I….."

Edward held me closer, "It's okay, Bella. It's okay."

I changed tracks, "My thoughts were not my own. I was seeing through someone else's eyes, and….it was so horrible, Edward."

"What did you see, Bella?" Carlisle looked pained.

"He-whoever it was- was a killer. And I saw….I saw him drink her blood. And I watched! I couldn't move, couldn't feel. I couldn't help her….and. But I was locked in this part of his mind, and….I killed someone, Edward!" I looked away, hiding my face in shame and agony.

"I couldn't control it," I said quietly, "I didn't know what was happening, and he spilled her blood. There were humans near where I was, and I just….attacked."

Edward stared into my eyes-no, the killer's eyes, "I'm so sorry."

Rosalie glanced at me in horror, open-mouthed.

"It's always like this," I told Carlisle, "This-this nightmare, it's part of who I am."

Edward soothed me, rubbing patterns in my arm as I waited.

"You….see through someone else's mind," Carlisle clarified, and I nodded.

"The eyes, they reflect the murder. The silver, that's death. And when I see someone else die, my eyes turn blood red," I whispered.

Rosalie looked at me, and then looked away. She knew there was something else.

"It's like I **am **them. I see it, and I-I enjoy it….I don't understand this power…and I can't control it. It makes me feel like a murderer," I sobbed into Edward's shoulder.

Esme hugged me, and Carlisle sent me a look of sympathy.

And I knew this conversation was over. For now.

**Two Hours Later**

I lay with Edward on his couch, his arms wrapped tightly around me.

Suddenly, a knocking pounded against the door, and Edward growled, "Rosalie."

I leapt to my feet to open it, and she stood there, the pain evident in her beatific features.

"Edward," she told him, "I would like to speak to Bella."

Edward looked confused, and I realized she must be blocking him somehow.

"It's okay," I soothed him; "I'll be right back."

And then I followed Rosalie into the nighttime, her golden hair streaming out behind her as she ran.

When she stopped, she stopped abruptly, turning to face me.

"How were you changed, Bella?" her words were broken, and I could not meet her gaze.

Flashes, memories, streaked through my mind.

"I am not…..I am not a virgin any longer, Rosalie," and my voice cracked.

She looked at me, "I'm sorry."

And I buried my face in my hands and cried.

Because I didn't believe in heroes anymore.

**A/N: Writing through tears, my dearest readers, writing through tears.**

**Read and Review.**


	7. Justice

**Disclaimer: To all that believe me to be Stephenie Meyer, I am honored. And I hate to disappoint, but I am not. It is just I, neither author of the Twilight Series, nor author of any other books.**

**A/N: So, I have heard that the last chapter was confusing. It was. Read and have it all (umm some) become clear. Thank you for reviewing!**

"_I am not…..I am not a virgin any longer, Rosalie," and my voice cracked._

_She looked at me, "I'm sorry."_

_And I buried my face in my hands and cried._

_Because I didn't believe in heroes anymore._

**Chapter 5: Justice**

I didn't know how long we sat there. The rain pelted down around us, like tears sliding down from the sky.

Rosalie seemed to be thinking hard. Her hair hid her pity-filled eyes. I didn't want pity.

"What do you see?" she asked quietly. "What happened to you in the house?"

I turned to face her, surprised, then solemn. "It was a boy this time. It's the worst feeling in the world. Like I am just as blood-thirsty as they are. I lose sense of myself."

"Your eyes…….."

I smiled a hard smile. "The silver only lasts a second. While I watch. Then red. Like blood. The red only happens after the death has occurred. And then the gold returns, like nothing has happened."

"I really am sorry," she whispered.

I stared at her, "I am, too."

"Bella, you have to tell Edward what happened….to you."

I looked at her, standing to my feet. "I can't."

"He has a right to know! He's going to find out anyway!" Rosalie said loudly.

"I just….can't."

Her eyebrows came together. "You can't keep this a secret, Bella."

"I feel so broken all of the time," I said quietly.

She sighed impatiently. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes! You are broken- that is my point!"

I looked at her quizzically.

Rosalie shook her blonde curls. "Edward can fix you. Just like Emmett fixed me. You _need _him, Bella."

"I didn't kill _him_ like you killed Royce. And the twisted thing is….I wish I had." I stared at the ground.

She froze next to me. "That was my decision. I craved it, the idea that they paid for what they had done. You are different than I am, Bella. And those differences are important. Believe me."

"Rosalie," I murmured, "do you believe in God?"

She sat still, a long time, before facing me, "I believe in second chances."

And then she began to run again, making sure I followed. I paused before nearing the house. "Please," I begged, "promise me."

Rosalie's expression was one of pity. "If you wish it. But remember, Bella, I can't keep a secret forever."

I nodded gratefully and entered the house.

**The Next Day**

**E P.O.V.**

"Bella!" Alice's voice rang, excited, through the house at an _extremely _high frequency. I groaned and Bella shot up in her seat.

Alice burst through my door. "_Knock_, Alice."

She dragged my Bella out of the room and turned only once to stick her tongue out at me.

I sighed and stood up, walking downstairs where Esme flipped through a magazine. "Where is Carlisle?" I asked and she gestured to his office upstairs, never taking her eyes off the catalogue.

Carlisle sat in his office pouring over a thick book. "Carlisle?"

He stared at me. "I'm trying to match Bella's description with something, _anything _else. There is nothing similar."

I slumped into a chair. "This is my entire fault. If I had never left….If I had kept my promises…"

"Edward, listen to me."

Glancing up at me wearily, Carlisle sighed. "I cannot say that I'm proud of your decision to leave Bella. But we cannot change the past. What matters now is that you are together and she still loves you. You're only going to upset her by obsessing over your mistakes."

I nodded vaguely. "Is there anything at all in any of the books?"

"Nothing. And I don't know how to proceed. We cannot have her expand her power because, whatever it may be, she doesn't want it. And I have no idea how to stop the pain…"

I flinched. _Edward_, Carlisle thought, _be there for her now. Don't wallow over something you cannot change._

As if on cue, Alice cried from upstairs. "Perfect!"

I forced a smile and walked out of Carlisle's office where Alice was practically doing a full-out happy dance.

Bella grinned sheepishly as Alice shouted, "Ta-da!"

My breath caught in my throat. "You look beautiful," I told her and I almost missed the blush that would surely have risen to her cheeks if she was human.

Alice rolled her eyes. "She looks better than beautiful! She looks gorgeous, amazing, fantabulous!"

Bella sighed. "I tried to stop her," she said in a fake whisper, "but she's too strong."

Emmett joined our conversation as Rosalie stared at Bella. "Man, your going to be fighting guys off with a stick!"

Rosalie smacked him and smiled. "You look great, Bella."

I raised an eyebrow but Rosalie just shook her head, blocking her thoughts from me. What's going on?

_

Apparently, Bella coming to school with our family raised a lot of gossip. Bella groaned as the whispers followed us everywhere we went. "Sorry, love," I said quietly, hugging her close.

It was even worse hearing their thoughts. Outrageous rumors seemed to have appeared and spread like a contagious disease. Alice laughed at a lot of them, but I found them less than amusing.

We had to part for the first class and Bella moaned, "Ugh! I hate this. Sheesh, you'd think they would have something better to talk about."

I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "They never do, love."

I watched as she made her way through the crowd of students to find her class and I stood behind, simply waiting until she was out of sight.

**B. P.O.V.**

"_I can't keep a secret forever.." _

Rosalie's less than subtle warning bothered me, and I furrowed my eyebrows as I thought.

The teacher droned on an on as I pondered my options.

Option 1: Ignore it and hope Rosalie forgets about everything she heard.

My conscience laughed at that. _Are you stupid? She's not going to forget, you idiot!_

Oookay, next option!

Option 2: Tell Edward everything and watch as he grows angrier and directs more hatred towards himself.

_Bella, come on. He deserves to know. You know he'd want to know. _

I groaned. Those were the only options, really.

"Miss Swan?"

I jolted back to class. "Yes?"

The teacher glared at me. "Were you paying attention?"

I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off. "No, no you were not. Next time, Isabella, please save your daydreams for after class."

I froze.

Isabella. No. No!

**Flashback**

"Isabella-"

Pain flooded my system, but it wasn't a burning. It was a freezing. Ice water shot through my veins, ripping through me.

"-Swan."

Agony pounded in my head, and I took a breath. The air was stale and bitter here, and I could sense someone else's presence.

I could hear the whispers of the people by my side, but I continued to freeze violently, not picking up on actual words.

When my eyes opened, I was confronted by a blood red room. The gazes of many eyes fell upon me, but I didn't see.

Blinded by a pain so extraordinary it could only provide me with one hope:

Ending.

Hands reached out and I thrashed against their grasps, but I could not push them away, and I felt fingers trace my wrist.

"Perfection."

And then the darkness and I were one.

**End Flashback**

My eyes blackened and I shivered. I would _never _be called Isabella again.

**Author's Note: Ah, sorry for the wait. There's still so much to be explained, but have patience! Please. So much has been going on, but I have so many new ideas with this story, and I cannot wait to start writing them. Review's give me inspiration like you cannot imagine.**

**Rose**


	8. Guilty Conscience

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_**. **

**Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed! And to ihateviolabuddies, for having nothing worse to say than- "To Kill a Mockingbird much?" I'm sorry about making you gys wait so long. Anyway, we hear from both Edward and Bella in this chapter, and I am still incredibly nervous about it. Tell me what you guys think!**

**Also- please vote on my poll!!! There's a preview from Volterra of Secrecy in Chapter 9 of SLML. :) Please tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 6: Guilty Conscience**

**Edward P.O.V.**

_Maybe if I just…_

"Carlisle!" I snapped.

_Perhaps...no. No, that wouldn't work. _Carlisle rubbed his temples. "Edward, if we can understand….if we can find the cause for this power, maybe we can help Bella live with it. But the only way to learn more is to talk to_ Bella_."

"Out of the question," I hissed in reply. "You are not making her discuss that with you."

He sighed. "I wouldn't _force _her to do anything. You know that, Edward. I would only offer my assistance. Don't you think Bella has the right to decide this for herself?"

_You can't protect her from everything, Edward_, he thought gently.

I growled quietly and stormed out of his office, wishing I could simply _choose _not to hear his thoughts.

Alice walked slowly out of her room and frowned at me. "Edward, let Carlisle talk to Bella. Or at least _ask _her if she would like to talk to him."

I shrugged her off and headed for the stairs, knowing that now every member of my family would feel the need to share their opinions on the matter.

"I think Bella would like to talk to Carlisle about her power!" Alice said stubbornly.

Continuing to walk, I attempted to ignore my sister's words.

"She's miserable, Edward," she whispered.

I froze, mid-step, and closed my eyes tightly, pinching the bridge of my nose. It was, of course, my fault that Bella, _my _Bella, was miserable. She was the only one who knew me, really knew me, and I had still managed to destroy her. Everything I touched was broken somehow. I was a monster.

"_No!" Alice threw herself at me, her eyes wide and pleading. "You _can't_ do this to her, Edward!"_

_Emmett stared in shock but Rosalie's hand went to her mouth. _Oh, my God…._she thought, horrified._

_Jasper touched Alice's shoulder gently. "It's his decision, Alice," he murmured, but his thoughts were angry._

"_Please," Alice begged, practically on her knees. Some part of me splintered as my sister pleaded with me, but I held fast, my expression unchanging._

"_It's for the best," I said quietly, turning my back on my family members and walking into my room silently._

_The leather of the couch was smooth and familiar. I stared at a blank spot on the wall for a long time. Hours passed. Time was irrelevant in my agonized state. Suddenly, a loud pounding at my door woke me from my reverie._

"_Open this door, Edward!" Rosalie shouted. _

_I opened the door, defeated, and Rosalie burst into my room, her thoughts blocked from me, her eyes saddened by a far-off pain. "Did you come here to yell at me, Rose?" I asked her, emotionless._

_She glared at me. "Yes, Edward, I did come here to yell at you! What the hell is the matter with you?! You claim that you love her, but now you're leaving!?"_

You claim that you love her…._ "I do love her," I whispered._

"_No you don't," she sneered, "you're leaving her here. She'll never get over this, Edward."_

"_Humans forget," I stated, more to myself than to her._

"_You can't just abandon someone you love," Rosalie said to me. "You can't just…betray them."_

Betray them…._It was then that I realized that Rosalie was thinking of Royce. Her thoughts, blocked from me before, hit me like an avalanche. Her heartbreak, her anger….her need for revenge…._

_I stared at her in horror as the memories washed over me. "I don't have a choice, Rosalie! You saw what happened on her birthday! She could have been killed! Without me in her life, she can grow old, have a family…..And I _know _how important that is to you, Rosalie." My temper rose, and she winced. I felt guilty, realizing I had crossed a line._

_For a moment I wondered if she would smack me, but she simply walked out of my room, her thoughts making a promise her voice did not: She won't forget….._

**Bella P.O.V.**

I sat on the Cullens' couch in their living room, biting my lip as Rosalie sat down next to me. She smiled shyly, though, and I relaxed slightly.

"You should talk to Carlisle," she announced to me.

I stiffened. "About what?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "About what _really _happened before we found you. It might help him to understand your power. And if he understands it better, he might be able to help you control it. Isn't that what you want?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"That settles it. Edward is such an idiot," she mumbled to herself. "Just go talk to him, Bella."

When Rosalie said things, she made them sound simple, like it would be the easiest thing to just tell Carlisle what I had been through before my change. But there was this part of my brain, no matter how ridiculous it seemed, that insisted that I keep quiet. That maybe, if I didn't say it aloud, it wouldn't really be true.

"_Ah, she is exquisite." The voice was…cheerful as it drifted to my ears. I thrashed as the pain worsened, the freezing ache becoming unbearable._

_My captor tightened his grip on my shoulders, supporting me as easily as he would a rag doll. "That's just the beginning, Master," he said._

_There was a shifting, and then a cool hand brushed against my own before grasping it firmly. "Amazing," the voice said airily. "Incredible. Well, it must be done…immediately."_

_After a pause: "Master, I was hoping…."_

"_No!" the breezy voice shouted in alarm. "Absolutely not! I cannot have that, Derek."_

_The man had a name now….Derek. Hatred rose within me, my anger increasing as my captor lifted me into his arms with ease. _I hate you….I hate you…_I vowed silently._

_The pain clenched around my heart and sobs tore through my throat. _Edward….I need you. _But my voiceless plea remained unanswered, and I cursed whatever Gods left me to suffer in this Hell._

**Author's Note: Okay, so it's been forever. Sorry, sorry, sorry! I really worked hard to get this chapter out, and I still don't really like it. There is a good chance that I might edit it further later on. But I'll let you guys be the judges of that. So there are some things I'd like to clear up about my characters. Shall we begin?**

**Edward: Right now, Edward knows that Bella is suffering, and it's killing him. He is blaming himself for Bella's torturous power, and he wishes that he could turn back the clock and erase ever leaving her side. Bring on Masochistic Edward.**

**Bella: Bella's power is very difficult to explain. First, she feels incredible pain….which lets her know what's coming. It is almost like one of Alice's visions gone horribly, horribly wrong. She witnesses some type of murder (haha, only I know why…) and experiences the same thirst for blood as the killer, though she never actually sees him because she watches the whole thing from his eyes. Her eyes, usually the normal topaz, surrender to the silver ring, becoming totally silver for a moment as the victim dies. And then they turn to red, before finally fading back to gold. Poor, poor Bella. What is wrong with you? Bella does not want to share her past. She is in a state of denial. What she doesn't seem to get is this: Talking to Carlisle may help her more than she thinks. (And yes, that is the only clue you guys are getting.)**

**That's it for now!**

**********Who has captured Bella? I'd like to hear what you guys think. What are your predictions?********

**REVIEW! **


	9. An Unanswered Question

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Twilight**_**.**

**A/N: Okay, so I was hoping selfishly for a better response. However, the two reviews I got were amazing! This chapter is dedicated to SweetEvie14 and Jitz – thank you guys so much! Anyway, I wasn't expecting to update **_**this **_**one for a while, but inspiration struck and here it is! Please review for this one. Your reviews make me smile.**

**Chapter 7: An Unanswered Question**

_My eyes opened, adjusting to the darkness that surrounded me. I winced as blood rushed back to my foot; I had been leaning on it uncomfortably. I examined my clothes, realizing with an immediate blush that someone had undressed me, and ran my fingers across the silkiness of the robe I now wore._

_The room itself was extravagant. Roses rested in a glass vase, red and yellow; dark and lacey curtains hid the windows from view. It took me a moment to realize that whoever had imprisoned me had lowered me into a king-sized bed, the frame a gorgeous mahogany. Yet as I admired the room's fine décor, something struck me._

_There was something….haunting about the room. My figure cast shadows on the royal blue walls as the eeriness overwhelmed me. I clutched the sheets tightly to my chest and shivered, glancing around the room slightly afraid of what I might find._

_I opened my mouth to speak, but my vocal chords refused to work properly. A small croak escaped from my lips. I licked them nervously and tried again. _

"_Hello? Is anyone there?"_

_I stepped out from under the covers and tip-toed over to the luminous door, my hand hesitant as I prepared to open it, not quite sure I wanted to see what was waiting on the other side._

"_Isabella!" A man stepped forward, _**(A/N: Did you guess it? Who is this guy, anyway?) **_a dark cloak breezing easily around his gaunt form. His arm reached out, as if to shake my hand, and I backed away slowly._

"_Who are you?" I demanded, anger swelling deep within me. "Are_ you_ Derek?" _

_He laughed airily, gliding into the light. I resisted the urge to gasp at the paleness of his skin as he shook his head. Vampire. "No, my dear. My name is Aro, and it is very nice to see you awake at last."_

_I furrowed my eyebrows, gathering my courage and moving towards him. "Where am I?"_

_Aro smiled gently, his paper features crinkling. "Italy, the most beautiful country in the world!" _

"_Why_ _am I here? I want to go back home! Please."_

_He frowned, his red eyes sinister in the moonlight. I took another step backwards. "That is not possible, I'm afraid. You see, Bella, in the vampire world, certain rules are enforced to protect our kind from the misguided curiosity of humans. No insult to you, of course." The fake smile returned._

_Uneasiness settled in the pit of my stomach. "What kind of rules?" I whispered. _

"_There is really only one: That no human may know of our existence. We must either blend in, or stay away. And your dear Edward broke our rule when he told you that he and his family were, in fact, vampires."_

_I closed my eyes, breathing heavily. The sound of _his _name cut through me sharply. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes. "Don't hurt him! It wasn't his fault. I figured it out on my own! Just don't punish him!" I begged desperately._

_Aro's cool smile twisted into a smirk. He knew he had the power in the conversation. "Oh, that was never my intention, dearest Isabella. Your Edward is quite safe. I would never harm Carlisle's son. But, quite unfortunately, I cannot let you go, not knowing that you are aware of our very precious secret."_

_The flashback hit me suddenly then, and I remembered the conversation I had had with Edward not so long ago. 'Nighttime patrons of the arts', he had called them - Aro, Cauis and Marcus. Was Aro the leader? Where were the other two?_

"_He's not my Edward anymore," I choked out his name and glanced at Aro pleadingly. "Just let me go! I promise I won't tell anyone."_

_He raised his fragile-looking eyebrows. "Ah, if only I could trust you, could believe your promise. But circumstances change, my dear. Especially if Edward-" he watched, fascinated, as I winced "- has left you. How can I be sure that you won't accidentally slip? That would be a grave mistake, one that would leave all of us, Edward too, in serious danger."_

_Hope stirred in me. "Will you kill me?"_

_His eyebrows further ascended into his hairline. "You don't seem very frightened of the idea."_

"_I'm not," I said, standing straighter. "I have nothing to live for anymore."_

"_A waste," he murmured, "such a waste. Bella, tell me- could Edward ever read your mind?"_

"_No," I answered, "never."_

_Aro beamed happily, his mood lightening once more. "Magnificent, absolutely magnificent! Isabella, what would you say to joining us, joining the Volturi Guard? With your incredible shield, we could be so very powerful. You have a gift, and with the proper training….." _

_He began muttering to himself, words coming from his mouth so quickly I couldn't understand them, his dark, glowing eyes alight with an unquenchable thirst for power._

"_You would change me?" I asked, horrified._

"_Of course," he said breezily, as if the fact that I was human was simply a minor setback, one that could be easily fixed. _

_Sobs rose to my throat, but I fought them back. "No! Please kill me, please!" My pleading sounded pitiful, even to me._

"_Oh, Bella. But you have not yet had even a taste of what lies ahead for you! So young to know so much. It will happen in the morning, Isabella. And do not doubt me – I _will _know if you try to escape. Should you need anything, ask Derek. He is stationed outside your room. Goodnight."_

_I gasped as he disappeared into the night, collapsing to my knees. The reality of my situation washed over me in painful waves, my eyes blinking furiously against the salty water that clouded them. I lifted my fist and pounded it against the door, anger boiling under the surface of my skin. _

"_No! NO! You _can't_ keep me here!" Tears rolled down my cheeks as I threw myself at the door, pain shooting up my side. _

"_Edward," I murmured to the darkness, "where are you?"_

**_**

**Final Author's Note- PLEASE READ!**

**Okay, so it's short. But a lot of effort went into this chapter and I would really like to hear you guys' thoughts. For me, this is my favorite chapter. Is it yours? Tell me what you think should happen next, what you think **_**will **_**happen next, how you feel about Edward right now, etc. Come on, you guys know I love to hear from you!!! SO REVIEW AWAY.**

**Also, I have a very important poll posted on my profile, and I only have thirteen votes. PLEASE VOTE!**

**Thank you guys so much for being the best readers ever!**

**Rose**


	10. Unwilling

**Author's Note: Things are moving slowly, I know, but I am trying to fill you guys in on what happened after Edward left Bella. This chapter is still short. Sorry. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews I got for the previous chapter! I also posted a new poll option, so if you haven't already voted, head over to my profile and vote! I only have sixteen votes, and I really appreciate your input. And here we go……! Also, make sure to read the sneak peak at Volterra of Secrecy below.  
**

**Chapter 8: Unwilling**

_My brown eyes snapped up to Aro's red ones, hateful words rising in my throat. Derek grasped my arms painfully and held me still as I was brought before the entire Volturi Guard. Cauis, the white-haired brother, glared at me without blinking, the mist that seemed to have formed over his irises gleaming silver in the sunlight. Marcus, however, seemed completely unaware that I was even standing in the room, his features bored and relaxed, his brow arching slightly. _

"_Let me go!" I spat, doing my best to resist Derek's strength as he restrained me._

_He growled quietly in my ear. "Quiet."_

_Aro glided down to greet us, a smug smile framing his lips. "Isabella! Good morning. I trust you slept well?"_

_I stared him straight in the eyes. "It was an unpleasant night."_

_He laughed loudly, his eyes glassy. "She is a feisty one, is she not?" His question seemed directed at a small girl with doll-like features and a nasty smirk on her face._

"_Oh, yes," she said sarcastically, "absolutely precious."_

_Aro appeared deaf to her disapproving tone as he waved her off with his papery hand. "She will train beside you, Jane. I will not have it any other way."_

_The girl – Jane- glowered in his direction but remained silent, and I could see that no matter how highly she was respected, she would always fall below Aro and his two brothers. She was his, he owned her as completely as if she were the black robes he wore. I felt a slight twinge of pity as I glanced at her nervously. _

"_Well, brothers?" Aro raised a dark eyebrow at Cauis and Macus, his eyes gleaming._

_Cauis stepped forward and scrutinized me from a closer range, the corners of his mouth turning down. "I still don't see the appeal," he whispered harshly. _

_Aro frowned at his brother and brushed my cheek with his fingertips. "She will be the perfect addition. We will be impenetrable, unbeatable. She is the jewel we need to complete our crown!" He stopped abruptly, as if he could have gone on for hours about what an amazing piece of property I was going to make._

_Marcus remained silent, but his gaze fell upon me, and his expression shifted slightly. I was not able to read the emotion behind it as he walked towards Aro and grabbed his hand. Aro then rolled his eyes like a teenager and scoffed lightly. "No matter, brother, no matter. She will be fine. Won't you, Bella?"_

"_Bite me," I snapped, struggling in Derek's unbreakable grasp. I was going to have bruises._

_Aro smiled. "Alright….Now, Bella, after you're bitten, Derek will move you to your room. He will stay with you in the room, if that's all right."_

"_It's not," I spat._

_He ignored me. "If you need anything, Isabella, feel free to ask him. I will check on you regularly. And after that you must begin your training immediately – as soon as you quench your thirst."_

_A new kind of panic swelled in my chest. When I had been with Edward, when he loved me as much I still loved him, I had wanted more than anything to be changed into a vampire, to be with him for all eternity. And I knew without a doubt that I would never take a human life. I would follow the Cullens' example and only feed on the blood of animals. But I wasn't stupid; I knew Aro was in control of the situation completely. And if he wanted to, he could force me to become a monster. _

**Rosalie P.O.V.**

I sighed and leaned into Emmett's chest as he gently rubbed his hands over my shoulders. "Bella and Edward are such idiots," I complained, closing my eyes briefly as he kissed my jaw.

He laughed slightly. "I know Edward's an idiot. What'd Bella do?"

Frowning, I turned to face him. "Em, if something awful happened to me when you were gone, would you want to know about it? Even if you couldn't do anything about it?"

He brushed his fingers up and down my forearm subconsciously as he thought about it. "Yes. Absolutely. Why, did something happen to Bella?" He stiffened, and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Emmett," I whispered.

He looked extremely worried as he wrapped his arms around me. I hated feeling helpless more than anything else in the world, and right then, even in the comfort of Emmett's embrace, I felt powerless.

_

**A/N: Still soooo short. But I really want to get this up, so no complaining! I hope to post another chapter soon to make up for the awful length of this chapter. **

**SNEAK PEAK AT UPCOMING STORY, VOLTERRA OF SECRECY**

Sacrifice is a painful concept. And though hard to believe, necessary in all that we accomplish in a lifetime. This for that. Death for life. It is a constant. And in my world, nothing will stop the vicious cycle from taking someone you love. Loss is imminent and regret is sure. No one can understand what might drive someone to this place of hurt except for the three of us. You see, there is but one thing that drew me here, and that is power.

**Marcus**

I had, perhaps, stared at the same ceiling for weeks. It could have been months, I was unsure. The fact remained, however, that as a vampire, minutes seemed to melt together, and then hours, until time was unimportant, simply something that existed, threatening to humans yet nothing to us. Jagged cracks split the yellowed plaster, and I was slightly bothered by the imperfection. Heidi was away, and until her return, Felix would be anxious. Ah, an anxious Felix was such a wonder to witness. It was laughable really; Felix's size providing one with the illusion that he feared no one, when that was so far from the truth. Though it was possible that losing Heidi was the _only _catastrophe he was concerned about, he still brooded most adolescently.

"Sir."

My head turned in the direction of the quiet, awed voice. "Yes, Gloria?" She was new, her blood enchanting. Aro had wanted to turn her, however, Caius convinced him otherwise. I could not help but to understand his point of view. Gloria was a perfect candidate for blood-harvesting, as gruesome as it may sound. And, of course, we had recruited her quite willingly. Though it may be shocking, most humans were so intrigued by the idea of joining us, they wore the robes by their own choice. We had our number of forced members, obviously.

"Aro is requesting your presence in the main hall, sir," Gloria said quickly, her pulse rising. It became clear on her very first day that she harbored a deep attraction to me, something I found unnerving.

I nodded, my expression unchanged. "Very well."

_

As I glided under the stone arch, I raised a tentative eyebrow at the sight before me. Aro sat in a throne-like chair while Caius looked on jealously. It wasn't exactly a secret that Cauis wished to be sitting in the ivory chair. It was where I wished to sit as well. For now, though, it was obvious that Aro had gained the right to be called 'master'. Even if it bothered me.

"There, there, my brother," Aro sang. "You know the rules." Yes, yes we did. And though we appeared to be amiable towards each other, this was just a carefully perfected act.

**There is also a copy of this in Chapter 9 of SLML. Tell me what you think!**

**Rose  
**


	11. Stolen

**Author's Note: Hi everyone. First I wanted to apologize for abandoning this story for so long. I can only hope that there are still some of you out there, some readers left. Anyway, I was sitting down at my computer to write the next chapter for Steven: The Light of My Life, and a sudden inspiration struck for Silver Eyes. I'm hoping that in my absence I've become a better writer, but…..well, I guess we'll see. I hope that this chapter is okay, and I hope to have the next one up as soon as I can. Oh, and italics are flashbacks! **

**Chapter 9: Stolen**

**Bella P.O.V.**

_Aro hovered above me as I knelt on the floor in the center of the magnificent hall. I watched in utter horror as he titled my head back ever so gently to expose my jugular. At that point I was already far gone. I was beyond thrashing, beyond fighting, beyond even making smart alec remarks as I'd done just moments before. _

_He came closer; I could feel cool breath on my cheek and barely contained my shudder. There was no warning when he sank his teeth into my neck. One second he was breathing on me, icy exhales that brushed against my face, and the next he was biting into my artery. It was clear at once that he was experienced. Unlike James, who had been unable to control his hunger, Aro had gotten it down to a science. He bit once, almost delicately, and then withdrew, waiting for the pain to begin. _

"_Finish it." He left then, floating back to his throne with his two brothers at arm's length. _

_I didn't feel it when Derek quickly pierced my wrists and ankles, or when he carried me back to my room. The only thing I was aware of was the agonizing trail of fire that was burning its way through my system, an inferno racing in my veins. _

_And it was over then. It was determined. Edward was not going to appear to suck the venom from my wounds. I was going to turn. And it was then that the pain whipped at me without mercy and I finally screamed. _

It had been weeks since I had officially moved in with the Cullens and already I could feel the atmosphere starting to change. Esme would buzz about the house, murmuring to herself about the room she was going to decorate and how perfect it was to have the family complete. Emmett liked to challenge me to arm wrestles nearly every hour. Sometimes I would win, but only because he let me – I could tell.

Rosalie and I had grown closer, though she still avoided me to a point. I knew how hard it must have been for her to keep my secret from Edward – from everyone else, for that matter. Jasper regarded me with curiosity. He was completely freaked out by my episode before, and yet, like Carlisle, sickly fascinated.

Carlisle wanted to study me, to learn as much as he could about my curse of a power, but Edward stopped him. It had been a huge blow up between the two of them at one point, and even though I told Edward that I was fine with working with Carlisle, his intense disapproval put me off to the idea.

Alice had gone completely insane. She tried to force me to go shopping every other day, and when I refused that preposterous idea, she proposed that we go every weekend. It didn't help that she was impossible to say no to. Her eyes would get big and watery and then her lower lip would tremble and then…well, by then I would have already given in.

And then there was Edward.

He was so familiar and yet so alien. Every movement he made around me was cautioned, careful. It was almost worse than when I was human. Then he was worried about breaking my bones, now he was worried about breaking my heart.

The night before last, I had been lying beside him, my head on his chest. We were both silent – I was drawing random patterns into the soft fabric of his shirt and he was stroking my hair. It was strange, being up with him at night. Years ago, when I had been an ignorant human girl enchanted by the idea that Edward was a vampire, I loved falling asleep in his arms and waking up in them. Now it was just awkward. I didn't know what to do with myself.

Before I was reunited with the Cullens, I would run. Just run for miles and miles, never having to stop, never wanting to stop. It was endless, and it blurred my thoughts. All I had to focus on was the easy inhales and exhales of my breathing and the liveliness of the wildlife at night.

We fell into a pattern though. Slowly, Alice and Jasper would trail upstairs, followed by Carlisle and Esme. Emmett and Rose…well, they'd already be long gone. Edward would be sitting at his piano, playing whatever it was he couldn't get out of his head. Sometimes he would share new songs with me, songs he had written for me during our separation, songs he had written for Esme, even a song for Rose, which couldn't have been more perfect for her.

Afterward, we would walk up to his bedroom and lie on the couch together. Usually we were quiet, but occasionally I would scribble down my thoughts in a stray notebook while he worked on some new music. And then, I would stop and close my eyes and pretend I could sleep. Edward would just continue to hold me, and I knew that he was pretending too.

When morning came, he would untangle himself first, gently getting up to shower and dress. I would remain still for a moment and then give up and head for the bathroom. Then, together, we'd make our way downstairs and leave for school.

School. What else is there to say, really? It was torture. I hated school with a passion, in a way I hadn't when I was human. We were now the center of gossip, the Cullens and I, and although they were used to the rumors, I wasn't prepared for how much they could hurt. I heard everything – the good, the bad, mostly the bad. Teenagers could be vicious, and was it just me or had they gotten worse?

And at the end of the day, we returned home to begin the tedious process again.

_I was aware of very little over the next twenty-four hours. I would be unable to tell you the color of the sheets I twisted between my fists, or the sound of Derek's even breaths, coming from the corner of the room in which I was kept. The pain consumed the full capacity of my mind. It was unbelievable, so much worse than the small taste I had experienced in the ballet studio with James. Torturous, agonizing waves of scalding venom sank beneath my skin and through each limb. I flailed in the beginning, kicked away the hands that tried to restrain my wild movements. Soon enough, though, I learned how futile my efforts were and collapsed against the bed, finally still._

_I hovered between multiple realities, each scarier than the next. There was no way to tell which was real, if any. Instead I suffered through each one – being bitten, being the one biting, having every drop of blood drained from my body, hands that grabbed and tugged and refused to let go. My heart kept beating, no matter how much I pleaded – both silently and aloud – for it to stop, to let me just die. _

_Every now and then, Derek announced my progress. He told me in detail what was happening within my body. The venom was slowly burning up the blood in my veins, replacing the every fluid with poison. My organs were one by one taken over by the heat, cells were mangled and altered. The brain was disconnected from the spine, only for the bridge to be built once again, with mutant nerves. The lungs were smothered and completely shut down before being coated in new, more elastic cells, allowing for breaths to be taken, no matter how unnecessary. Senses were heightened and nerves and cells multiplied uncontrollably. Muscle fibers grew and stretched, lengthening and tightening. Venom soaked between the new tissue, sealing each muscle with unbelievable strength and ability. The heart would be last, Derek said, for it was needed to flush the venom throughout the system. Finally, though, it itself would be reached and infiltrated. Poison would make its way through each chamber, slowing the constant beating. The pulse would vanish completely then, and the transition would be complete. _

_It was on the second day that the worst came. I struggled between various hallucinations and delusions, between keeping myself sane and trying somehow to deal with the pain. In my head I repeated over and over that there was just one more day, just one more day. The pain was, in many ways, more horrific than it had been the day before. It seemed to swell to a point that I couldn't contain it, and more screams ripped from my throat. _

_And yet it was the second day that I remembered the most. I remembered the decorative lace on the side of the pillow case beneath my head. I remembered the gold trimming that lined the ceiling in swirling waves and curling patterns. I remembered when Derek's breathing stopped altogether and I had no concept of where he was, having moved from his constant position in the corner of the room. I remembered when I felt pressure against my limbs and the cool, wet feeling as he kissed his way down the artery in my neck. I remembered as he stripped me from my clothes and took what he had no right to take. _

_The most terrifying part to remember was the screaming, the endless wails of despair and pain that I couldn't even identify as my own. _

**Author's Note: What do you think? Was it okay? I'll try and get the next chapter up within the next week or two. Review!**


End file.
